Letter to the Editor
by mindovermadness
Summary: Harry has something to say.


**Disclaimer: I'm not blonde, British, nor a professional writer**

Today is my wedding day...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Readers,_

I have received many looks over the years. There are the sneers of those who believe me to be inferior. The yearning looks from the ones who want to get in my pants. The looks of hatred and disgust for being the person you have made me. The unseen glances of the idiots who watch my every move so they can report it to someone else for some purpose. The outright stares when people learn who I am. So many looks, so many reactions...

I hate them ALL!!

You all look at me as if I have the answers to your questions, as if you can divine what to do next by watching my every move. I didn't kill Dumbledore but I might as well have. You lay the guilt at my feet but you don't even know the truth.

If I could have taken a human life, I would have taken his. He made me into what I have become. Dumbledore forced me into this mold. He knew what was happening but he did nothing. I was supposed to be happy to be here, grateful that he had saved me from the hell I lived in. I was to see him as my 'Savior', my protector. Stupid old man never saw it coming. I wonder what he thinks of me now, of what I have made myself.

I was told Tom Riddle was an evil man. I believed it until I read something in a book at the end of Fourth Year. I hadn't been able to sleep that night knowing I would be returning 'home' the next day. I snuck out of the dorms and around to the Library. I grabbed a book of a shelf at random and bunkered down in a back corner where no one ever seemed to go. It was a book on Sociology.

I read the most interesting thing. It said that all our actions are learned. Every little thing that we do, even the tiniest of mannerisms, we have learned from someone or something else.

It shocked me to say the least. I left the book in that chair and practically ran back to my room. I never did get to sleep. I sat up all night thinking and by the time the dawn broke, I had made a decision. I was through being molded into Dumbledore's pawn. That was when I turned, when I changed sides.

It's amazing what you can find out when people think you can't hear them. My friends were spying on me. One to the Headmaster and one to Voldemort. My life had been a perfectly choreographed play on the Headmaster's side and I wasn't the only puppet. As soon as I had enough evidence, I wrote a letter to one of the few people who had never lied to me. I spent months feeding him information about the school, the students, the Order. At the same time I was feeding false information to the Order right alongside Snape. We would concoct half the shit we passed on during my detentions.

Snape didn't hate me. He hated what the Headmaster convinced him I was. Snape never met _**me**__ until fifth year when the Occlumency lessons started. I cheered him on when they killed Dumbledore. I help when he and Draco killed the spies._

I stood tall at the side of Tom Riddle when the Battle began in earnest. I celebrated with him when the 'Light' fell. No one saw me then. They only saw that I was missing from the fight.

I laugh at the headlines in the Daily Prophet_ pleading for me to return, to save you from the evil Dark Lord. I'm the darling of the Wizarding World again and you expect me to come running after all the shit you people have put me through? _

Idiots.

You know nothing about him and you know nothing about me. You don't even know the most fundamental of Merlin's teachings. There is no such thing as 'Light' or 'Dark', 'Good' or 'Evil', there is only intent. Magic is Grey.

Why am I writing all of this? Simple, really. Tomorrow I am getting married. I am joining my life to that of the only person who loves me for me. My best friend Draco is going to stand with me and Severus, who has become a father figure, is giving me away.

By sunset tonight, I will be eternally linked with the only person in the entire world, since my parents, who looks at me with love in his eyes.

The Boy-Who-Lived is dead. He will not heed your desperate cries. To tell the truth he died the same day as his parents. A _**boy**__ is a male __child__. I have never been a child. Albus made sure of that when he gave me to the Dursleys. There has also never been a Harry James Potter. He and the BWL were figments of Albus Dumbledore's imagination._

Stop looking at me to save you from what _**you**__ have done to yourselves. __**You**__ allowed a glory hound to take control rather than speak your own minds. __**You**__ let him leave children in abusive environments. __**You**__ let him create the greatest 'evil' since Merlin and the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. That in mind __**you**__ were responsible for cleaning up this mess, not an eleven year old boy who had never even heard of the Wizarding World._

Turn your eyes to someone else. Send your looks in a different direction. I will not respond.

Harris Jameson Potter, Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Black 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay down my quill and lean back from my work. My back pops. I have been working on legislation all day and this letter is the by product of the stress. Everything in it is true but I probably wouldn't have written it if the stress hadn't become so great.

"You need to sleep, Harris," says Draco as he comes into my room.

"What about you?"

"I'm too nervous to sleep.

"Why be nervous? Everything is set for tomorrow, you and Severus' wedding is ready for when Tom and I get back. The war is over. You have nothing to worry about and the pre-wedding jitters aren't supposed to set in until right before the ceremony."

"All true. I went to the Healer this morning."

"And?"

"I'm pregnant. The Healer figures about six weeks."

"That's fantastic Draco!" I jump up from my chair and rush to my friend scooping him up in a big hug. He hugs big back just as much. "Have you told Sev?"

"Not yet. I guess that's why I'm nervous. We never talked about kids, Ris. What if he doesn't want any?" I release him and take his hands as he tries to move away

"Want to know a secret that will make you feel better?"

"What?"

"I saw the Healer yesterday. I'm about six weeks as well."

"How does that make me feel better?"

"We each go wake up our respective lover, tell them the news, let them worship our bodies, and put them through Hell for the next nine months. That and I know for a fact hat Sev wants kids and he wants them desperately."

"That does make me feel better."

I stand there smiling at him for a few minutes until the news sinks into his brain. And they say I'm clueless.

"You're pregnant?" he shrieks.

"Yes. Now try that a little louder I don't think you woke the House Elves in the Kitchen."

"Oops?"

The door to my study opens again to admit the very men we had been talking about.

"What's this about pregnant?" asks a sleepy Severus as he walks over to the chairs before the fire and collapses into one. Tom is not far behind him but where as Severus is half asleep, Tom is wide awake.

I drag Draco over to them and let go of his hand as I make myself comfortable in my fiancé's lap.

"Draco and I are each about six weeks pregnant," I state calmly feeling Tom's arms come around me. His arms tighten for a moment and then his forehead drops to rest on my shoulder as he begins kissing the back of my neck. His smile is easily felt.

Severus reaches out to pull Draco closer.

"Is it true?" he asks staring into the blonde's eyes. Draco nods mutely. Severus pulls him down into his own lap and cuddles him close, whispering in Draco's ear. I can see the tears on Severus' cheeks from my spot.

Tom stands never letting me down. He adjusts me to be bridal-style in his arms. I am carried out of my study and up to our rooms where I am shown just how much I am loved. As the sun is coming up, I call a House Elf and tell them to take my letter to the newspaper with instructions to publish it immediately and drift off for a quick nap before I must get up. After all today is my wedding day...


End file.
